The new pipe clamp of the present invention solves two common problems associated with pipe clamps.
Common Problem #1. All pipe clamps on the market are designed with a narrow “foot” This is an effective design for molding the part, but is ineffective from a user point of view. The problem is that it is inherently top heavy and unstable, causing the clamp to tip over with little effort. This is a problem during use when the user is positioning the pieces of wood that are to be glued and clamped. Typically, two or more pipe clamps would be used to edge glue several pieces of wood together. The user applies glue to the edge of the pieces and positions them on the pipe clamps. Before the clamps are tightened, the pieces are typically adjusted side to side so the ends line up, and/or so the grain patterns are aligned correctly. As the pieces are adjusted, the pipe clamps typically fall over in a domino effect, requiring the pieces to be removed and the clamps to be re-set on their feet.
There is a need for a pipe clamp with a wider foot that eliminates the tendency of the top heavy clamp from tipping over. The new wide foot should also be relieved in the center so that it rests on two pads at the end of the foot, allowing it to provide a stable base even on uneven surfaces.
Common Problem #2. Because the foot on a standard pipe clamp is short—it typically raises the pipe ¾″-⅞″ above the bench top. This low clearance is a problem because it only allows a ⅜″-½″ clearance between the handle and the bench top. This is not enough clearance to effectively grip the handle during use. To compensate for this, the user typically positions the pipe clamp on the edge of the bench so the handle is overhanging the top. This allows clearance for the handle, and makes the pipe clamp usable.
There is a need for a pipe clamp with a taller foot.
There is also a need for a pipe clamp with a mechanism for attaching clamping cauls and special fixtures to the clamp for special clamping applications.
There is also a need for a hook for hanging the pipe clamp on a shelf or rack without the need to tighten the clamp against the fixture.